Precipice
by Arthur Hansen
Summary: On the precipice of war... L&C:TnaoS, Ranma 12, Sailor Moon


Precipice

-

In a new studio for the biggest network in Tokyo, Chiro Umizaki faced the camera. On the wall behind him, a map of Japan with different voting precincts showing in bright blue for the most part. His co-anchor, Yuri Nagasaki was smiling.

"It appears that over ninety percent of the vote has been tabulated at this time," Yuri said to Chiro.

Chiro nodded. "Yes, it's the most amazing vote I've ever seen. Exit polls are showing an overwhelming landslide victory for the American Annexation Initiative. Only in the most rural of areas are we seeing any support against the AAI now. The Prime Minister office is definitely not having a good day."

His co-anchor nodded. "He's definitely feeling the pinch. The opposition party is going to be grabbing a lot of political power if this goes through."

"The defection of Usagi Tsukino really shook up things up. With the rumor that she was asked to resign and even possible charges of treason, it's been a rollercoaster of a month for her too!"

-

"It's going to pass, your Majesty," Usagi Tsukino said to the bedridden form of her emperor.

He smiled, even as the life support machinery in the hospital room continued whir in the background. "Yes, my dear. As of Midnight, January 15th 2018, we will all be citizens of the United States of America and no longer 'just' Japanese." He dipped his brush very delicately into the ink and brushed another symbol on the paper. He looked it over carefully and handed it to the Empress. She smiled and nodded while handing it back. The Emperor looked it over one more time before handing it over to Usagi. "This is for you, the one that carried on when my frail body. You are now samurai, beholden directly to myself and all that entails."

"I do not deserve this, your Majesty. I am not worthy!" she stuttered in shock.

"You must become worthy! Our people, all of them, need you to lead them in dark times! President Lee will need you to advise him on the new citizens and laws that he just inherited." He took her young hands in his own, frail and aged ones in a weak grasp. "Promise me that you will do so!"

"Of course. I can do no less," she responded slowly.

-

"This is a most amazing thing. This will stand in the history of the United States among such things as the Civil War and the War of Independence," Senator Schwarzenegger said while shaking his head in amazement.

"And now we have a lot more work to do," President Lee said. His desk in the Oval Office was covered in paperwork. "What a mess. We have to outline the new states from the old prefectures, new state constitutions. Deciding about how to integrate the governments at the federal level."

"And that little pesky thing of convincing all of the United States to admit those new Japanese states in one lump, Bruce," Arnold said with a grin. The size of his Olympic-level bodybuilding was still there a bit, even after so many years.

"And pesky little details like that," he said tiredly. "I'll need an enhancement myself just to keep up with the workload."

Arnold just busted out laughing. "Ja! Indeed!"

-

"Colonel O'Neill, please to meet you!" General Yoseph Schultz said in warm greetings as the colonel entered his office.

"Good to see you again, Sir," Jack said as he saluted. "I see you are getting the kinks out of your Seraphims."

Yoseph nodded. "Yes, those advancements from our joint research have been showing fruit. What brings you here today? This is not a normal visit?"

"I've been sent by General Worthington to feel out the Israeli feelings on a... delicate matter." Jack shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"It must have something to do with that Kryptonian attack on Cheyenne Mountain. And sensitive enough that they wouldn't send someone a bit more diplomatic. Okay, Jack, spit it out," the general said with a wry smile and shake of his head.

Jack opened up his heavily armored brief case using several encoded locks and even a genetic analyzer. Yoseph was starting to get worried. That case looked like it was made of Promethium. It was worth more than a six million dollar fighter jet to the United States.

"During the assault, another organization attempted to strand Superman and GI Jane in a form of hyperspace... permanently." Jack took in Yoseph's shock in stride. "During the attack their spy revealed himself and opened a portal to an unknown location. What he didn't realize was that we were recording everything there for scientific evaluation." Jack pulled out a glossy 10'x14' picture. "On the other side of their portal, we got this little picture."

Yoseph's face paled considerably. The picture of an aged Adolph Hitler staring maniacally down at something lighting his face was horrifying. "This is... this _has_ to be a joke!"

"I wish it was. Our only eyewitness confirms that whoever these people are, they were more than likely _behind_ World War II."

"Shit."

-

"How did the American Fleets show up here?" the suited Chinese government official asked the sweating general.

"Their President used all of their ultra soldiers and Superman's family to physically lift their fleets into position in just hours. We had never considered the possibility of multiple Ultra's lifting things much faster than Captain Space lifting those stations into orbit. Those take days and would be a target. This... was totally unexpected."

"We are being made to look like **_fools_, **General Yu! We had Japan within our grasp and due to your bungling that everything was under control, we allowed the Americans to be able to act on our very doorstep!" The official from the central committee's face was turning scarlet. "You had better have a very good plan of action that _does not_ get us directly into a shooting war with the newly expanded United States."

"I have my planning staff prepared to expedite our operations against South Korea, Israeli and Algeria. The attack on South Korea is of greater import for the enhancement center that we can airlift out in just a few days once we have pacified the area." General Yu swallowed, trying to hide his nervousness. "Or proxies in North Korea are very willing with our backing."

"Why Israel?" his civilian overlord asked.

"It will polarize all of the Muslim countries to our side, especially with the inducement of older generation mecha that we have been _selling_ them. We expect that Israeli will be overwhelmed in mere hours and grant us greater control over the Middle East. My counterpart within Russia has much more extensive information, but seems very confident in the plans."

"And Algeria?"

"Lybia is little more than a puppet and is ready to roll over the Algerians like a tidal wave. With these setbacks, the Americans will be on the defense for decades while we build up our own forces and perfect our anti-Ultramen weapons."

"Three bows to our string. Very audacious, General."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Of course, it is also three chances of failure."

-

"How did this happen?" Adolph Hitler screamed, even as he kicked his office chair over. "Get out! OUT!"

On the screen that dominated his wall, a huge video screen was playing an American news show where the results of the Japanese Annexation had just gone through.

"Tch, tch. A trifle upset are we?" Tempus said as he sat down on another seat.

"How did you get- Never mind. Why didn't you warn me about this? How could the Americans _do_ this?" the little man said explosively.

"You have bigger problems, Mien Fuehrer. The United States knows you exist. And they are taking steps to find you. Very nasty steps." Tempus just smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"They just gave _that_ information to the Jews."

-

Clark sat at his desk, typing up his latest story for the Dailey Planet.

"Kent! Where's that story?" the editor of the newspaper called out.

"Just sent it to you, Chief!" he called back.

Lois Lane-Kent growled at her husband. "Right!" She went back to her desk, piled high in folders. Folder that just conveniently happened to keep her hands out of sight for occasional moments of super-speed typing. Luckily, her assistant editors could carry the occasional times when she helped her husband out on "stories."

"Surprise!" a double chorus of voices said in his ear as two sets of super-strong arms wrapped around him.

Jimmy Olsen laughed from his desk where he was working on his own story. "They got you good there, bro!"

Clark managed to extract himself with a little difficulty from his two daughters. "Yes, they did. I thought you two had class today?"

"Well, we did," Jane said.

"But we are already out for the day!" Mary replied.

"And we wanted to tag along on your own investigations if we can this afternoon," Jane finished.

"I don't have anything, actually. Just research for a fluff piece that your mother assigned me," he replied.

Both girls deflated almost visibly. "Oh, pooh," they chorused.

"So did you finally come up with what you wanted to do after college? I'm sure we could find you a junior reporter position here."

"Well-" the girl on the right drawled out.

"We've been thinking," the girl on the left side, continued. "We have been thinking about opening a private investigator practice."

"Flexible hours," Jane chimed in.

"Our own office," Mary interjected.

"And on your own," Clark finished soberly.

They nodded. They both shot a worried look at Lois's new office.

"I am sure your mother will come around. We might have to remind her that _her_ father wanted her to become a doctor, but she managed to do all right as a reporter!" he said with a wink.

_'I heard that!' Lois squawked telepathically._

_'I thought you said eavesdropping was rude?'_ _Clark sent back. All he got back was her fuming, because it was what she had told their daughters as their powers matured._

"Thanks, Daddy!'

-

Ranma winced at the sound of the celebration going on in the living room. Their father's and several friends from the City Council were busy cheering the stunning victory of the annexation. Kasumi looked quite uncomfortable as the center of attention, he thought to himself. With a shake of his head, he started walking out the door and out into the yard. He sat down on the rock near the koi pond.

Just a moment later, Akane followed him out. "So?" she prodded.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, even as she poked him. "So why are you so upset?"

"I hate it. I hate Japan for being so weak that it couldn't defend itself from the new Warsaw. That we had to give up Japan to become Americans," he spat out.

"And you hated that we were so afraid that we had to become Americans or throw ourselves on the _mercy_ of the Chinese?" she said softly. "I don't believe you could be Japanese without that hate."

"No, not at all," Kasumi said as she stepped out of the shadows in the back yard. "But at least we are joining them as equals. Twenty new states of America, and every Japanese citizen will be eligible to be president, senator or congressman. All citizens of the most powerful nation of the world."

"But we are going to lose ourselves!" Ranma replied hotly.

Kasumi snorted, then laughed. "I don't think you know enough about being Americans to say that. There are Americans that take pride in what they were before, who they were before. English, French, from Africa, Asia and even a little place that used to be called Japan. You wouldn't believe the Anime fanatics there."

Ranma and Akane shared a quick look. "How did you know?"

"I got drafted by the University of Washington D.C. anime club to check their translations on the latest releases," Kasumi said with a suffering expression.


End file.
